School Shock
by FrankLenRIP
Summary: Bye-bye holidays, hello school! The only thing that the gang look forward to is the party after school ends... but where's Iris?
1. Ahh! School! But there's a party

_**School**** Shock**_**  
**

**AN: I kinda realized that there is no fanfic about the gang's first day at school... so, this was born. This is also my first fanfic so, please review and you may get some delicious Frank and Beans... served virtually! :D**

**Criticism is accepted but please be polite. Or you'll suffer the wrath of a very upset Rocko and his siblings! :c  
**

**There is also a new character in this story. That is the narrator. She loves adding in her personal opinions and this story is currently in her POV. **

* * *

The first day of High School as freshmen always sucked. That was what Iris was told and she believed that.

Just when she had settled into a comfortable routine of bike riding, bungee-jumping, cannon-shooting, taming wild beasts, exploring and generally having fun with her friends, school suddenly arrived and slapped her back to reality.

On the first day of school, there was inevitably a traffic jam before the school opened its rusty iron gates at 7.30 am, signifying the start of its session. Comfortable flying coffins dropped pupils near the main gates while some arrived on the eco-friendly broomsticks. The air was still cold at that time and the cries of crows could be heard.

The older students were distinguished by their taller frames and their different attire, since the senior boys sported long, blue pants while the younger ones were dressed in shorts. All the girls wore blue pinafores but the senior girls adorned darker ones compared to their juniors. The school uniform was white and a red tie was occasionally spotted, worn by the esteemed prefects. The elder boys and girls were also distinguished by their familiarity with the school. They did not show an air of nervousness, unlike their juniors. The latter was still getting used to their new environment. However, the seniors looked relaxed, considering this was a new year. Older girls huddled in groups around dark corridors were making small talk, gathering news and feedback on what was the latest in school or keeping up to date with what their friends did during the holidays, while the senior boys were seen around the car porch, chatting away on current affairs and the latest fads among them. A number of them were casting longing glances at the shiny, new cars which belonged to some of the teachers. Some girls were playing tag while a small group of boys could be spotted dribbling away a ball on the field.

The teachers were all gathered in the staff room, busily assembling their lesson materials or catching up with their colleagues. The office was a hive of activities and some anxious parents were waiting there to discuss admission matters with the heads of various departments.

Most of the newcomers were gathered in the canteen, nervous and casting curious looks on everything. Most of these students were carrying bulky and heavy school bags, unsure what to bring along. The canteen itself was stirring to life. Food stall holders were busy preparing ingredients to cook their delicious dishes for the students during their mid-day break.

The gang was there now. Poe had dropped them off there. After promising them that he would feed their pets once he reached the manor, he boarded the tram to bring a rather clingy Scaredy Bat to kindergarten.

Honestly, Misery, Frank and Len didn't have to be there. They were already seniors but they yearned to help their younger friends. They had done so much for them, this was the least they could do.

Strangely, it was Ruby providing positive remarks rather than the experienced trio. Misery... well, not many found sneezing because of the dust, destroying the lab and tripping while doing laps as a good thing about Shock School. As for Frank and Len... loathsome lectures, troublesome tests (it's hard to take one when you are attached to your brother on the hip) , teachers born to prevent them from writing songs... the only thing they liked about school was their music class and drama class. So, the happiest girl in the world had to cheer them up, particularly Iris. Her exuberant cyclops friend was NOT her usual self.

"Come on, Iris! I know you think school is horrible..." Ruby started with an innocent smile.

"IT IS HORRIBLE! HOMEWORK! NO ADVENTURES!" Iris exclaimed, cutting Ruby off mid-sentence.

"... but it's actually great. Think about it. Today, we are freshmen and because of that, we can go to this party!" Ruby finished with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"How can you say that?! School is... wait, did you say, party?"

At this, the lethargic souls were wide awake, their eyes gleaming with excitement. I mean, who can resist a party?!

She held up a flyer that screamed the words,

_**"NEW SCHOOL YEAR PARTY AT THE HALL! EVERYONE IS** **INVITED!"** _

"Cool! Maybe I might actually like school!" Iris grinned. Given her best friend's planning skills, combined with all of their talents, hosting a party was a snap. Maybe they could distribute school maps and wish anyone they met good luck. Even a show was possible, with RIP performing while being backed up by a dozen dancers, a light show, and a fireworks finale. Skull Boy did claim that his ancestors were masters of pyrotechnics.

Just as everyone was cheering, the clanging bell reverberated throughout the hallways. Promptly, Misery, Frank and Len, and other older students, fell into place in neat rows and lines on the school quadrangle. Teachers stood behind the students, marking their attendance. The new students, including Skull Boy, Ruby and Iris, were escorted to the hall on the second floor by some teachers and prefects.

Everyone then turned around to face the flag when it was time to sing the National Anthem. Once they heard the familiar strains of the song they knew by heart (or non-neurological heart), they began to sing.

Soon, announcements were made, rules were reinforced and the pupils filed quietly to their respective classes, ready for their first class.


	2. Bad luck? Nonsense!

**_School Shock_**

**AN: Need... reviews... followers... comments... third season... and water!**

* * *

There she was, gracefully and purposely striding into class 2013. Some of the girl frowned at there new form teacher when the boys began to drool at her quintessential beauty.

Miss D. Eed smiled at her new class, flashing them her two shiny fangs. The vampire was slim, with a

perfect complexion that graced her pixie-like beautiful face. Large amber eyes that shone like stars peered from her soft brown bangs.

The 1000-year-old had learnt everything about English at an acclaimed university, with famous poets, authors, and playwrights as her lecturers. Graduating with top honors, the world was her oyster but she had a special calling to teach others. Thus, she was determined to give nothing less than her best for her new students.

"Good morning class! My name is...!"

"Miss D. Eed! Would you like me to get you a bottle of O-negative blood? You look thirsty!" Lucan howled, wagging his bushy tail.

"Miss D. Eed! Can I help you polish your shoes?" A zombie moaned, his arm slipping.

...

"Well, I guess I won't have to introduce myself then. But I do not know any of you. Tell you what, after I hand your schedule out, one of you can come up here and introduce yourself." She giggled, recognizing the boys' crushes on her as a parcel of life. In fact, she found it rather amusing.

Frank and Len tried to stop gawking at her as they received their schedules. They passed the other slip of paper to their partner, Misery.

With her rheumy eyes, Misery scanned the ink.

1st period: English

2nd period: Maths

3rd period: Physics

4th period: Gym

5th period: Recess

6th period: Chemistry

7th period: History

"YES! I have been dying to learn some History...or at least slowly sustaining slightly horrible injuries while waiting for school to come." Misery 'cheered' to the bewildered brothers.

Before Frank and Len could raise their eyebrows in confusion, they heard Miss Eed's velvety voice.

"Why, aren't you a brave girl! Thanks for volunteering to introduce yourself!" She beamed.

Left with no choice, Misery shuffled towards the whiteboard, with her usual morose expression. Her long, black hair fell all the way to the floor and she had to be careful, lest she wanted to trip over it. All eyes were on her as she reached the front of the class. She cleared her throat and there was a brief period of silence before she cried in her low, gravelly voice,

"My name is Misery!"

Thunder boomed outside, lightning struck, and wind billowed into the room.

Even the usually composed Miss D. Eed had gasped. Well, this was an unusual student... and she decided that she liked Misery.

"Well, that was a dramatic introduction. How did you do it?"

"My great, great, great, great, grandmother's, great, great, great, sister told me that bad luck runs in our family... and lead... and some diseases..."

"Oh, how can that be? There's no such thing as bad luck! It's just your imagination, dear."

The moment she said that, a bolt of lightning shot from the grey sky and hit a tree just outside the class.

"See? That didn't hit you!"

Unfortunately, the highest branch of the tree gave a loud crack, broke off from the trunk and came speeding down to the ground, clobbering Misery.

"Ouch."

As Miss D. Eed spluttered in disbelief, Frank and Len immediately dashed towards Misery, helping the unlucky girl get to her feet.

"You okay?" Len asked.

"Yes Misery, are you alright?" Miss D. Eed finally asked, helping a staggering Misery get to her seat.

"Like I said, I'm used to it. In act, I swore that a monster would come and step all over me."

"Nah, I think that would only happen if Poe overfed Venus."

* * *

Poe made a mad scramble for Skull Boy's room, slamming the door shut. It was the only room unlocked.

Now it was going to be locked as he added an obnoxious number of locks. He was so focused on his task, that he did not even notice his squashed top hat, shattered monocle and rumpled purple coat. Normally, he would squawk at his unkemptness but this was not the time.

Finally, he stood like a statue, not daring to move even an inch. His feathers were trembling and his stomach was queasy from anticipation. Was this how Scaredy felt all the time? The poor chap...

Suddenly, he heard loud grunts. Stamping down his trepidation, he peeked through the keyhole, only to see the massive beast crackling and shrieking with delight as it destroyed everything in its sight. Skull Boy's paintings adorning the walls were now... in a different frame. The fluffy red carpet laid over the beautiful timber floor was shredded to pieces. He had even caught a whiff of cold, wet soil.

Suddenly, the monster let out an echoing slobbering wail like a train whistling through a town- loud and muffled. Then thumping sounds. Finally, a ghostly silence fell. Poe could only hear the sound of his chattering teeth.

Oh, why did he give in to the exhausted Venus?!


	3. Competition

**_School Shock_**

**AN: Please go to this website 420/107/845/ruby-gloom-season-4/. Help save Ruby Gloom! **

**Oh, and please review! **

* * *

Hoots of laughter erupted in the classroom. Buoyant yells and cheers ricocheted rapturously off the walls, as more and more boys participated in the game of 'basketball'. First, they fashioned their 'ultimate ball' with different types of paper, ranging from newspapers to origami. Then, they would aim it at the whirling ceiling fan and pray that it would land on one of its blades. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to miss their target.

Just as high-fives were exchanged when a ball had successfully landed on the blade for a second, somebody cried in an enthusiastic, voice belonging to a GIRL,

"Can I try?"

Suddenly, the world seemed to stop. The once-giggling girls at the back had stopped gossiping. Some people, particularly the zombies, woke up with a start. Car alarms suddenly went off. She even heard tires squealing and a window shattering.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" She asked once the noise was over.

...

"B-but you're a girl!" A boy cried.

Glaring with her purple eye, Iris whipped around to face the boy.

His body was coated in a thick brown goop and was flinging mud everywhere when he threw his 'hands' in the air.

"So?" She hissed.

"So?! Y-you can't shoot!" He stammered.

"How dare you! I can throw you at fan blades if I want to!" She growled, ready to launch at him if it weren't for Ruby and Skull Boy restraining her.

"Iris, instead of trying to strangle him, why don't you show him what you can do?" Ruby whispered into her ear.

Suddenly, Iris stopped struggling, as if Ruby's words had shocked her. Once she broke free from their grasp, she smirked at the boys, her long and messy hair swept sideways over her eye. Her ribbon could do nothing to keep it neat now as she put her clenched fists on her hips.

"Okay, let's make a bet. I bet that only I can make that ball stay on one of the blades for at least five seconds!"

With the gauntlet thrown, they rose to the challenge, with Ruby and Skull Boy sitting in their seats. Behind Ruby, Skull Boy whispered,

"Wait, what happens if Iris wins? Or looses?"

"Iris would probably make the boys do her homework but if she looses, I guess we will never know. Remember, Iris won the National 'Aim and throw' competition."

As Ruby and Skull Boy watched, Iris had fashioned a piece of foolscap paper into a perfect ball, much to the boys' shock. Quickly shaking it off, they took turns, insisting that Iris went last because she was 'the challenger'.

As expected by Iris, all of their balls were 'rejected' by the fan.

Finally, the mud monster turned to face her,

"Go ahead. Don't cry when you loose."

"Nah, I would probably eat a sandwich if I loose. Too bad I'm gonna win."

"Oh, and whatcha gonna do?"

"Eat a sandwich while bungee-jumping, whistling and juggling. I love action." Iris giggled before tossing the paper ball. It sailed marvelously before it landed on one of the whirling blades.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

And it soon fell to the ground.

...

Immediately, Ruby and Skull Boy broke out into a standing ovation.

"Woah. You rock!" A mummified boy cried.

"Don't I know it? Wanna go for another round?" Iris grinned.

All of them were so fixated in the game that they failed to notice the seething figure by the door. Seconds passed into minutes and yet, there were still oblivious to the storm brewing behind their backs. The figure stepped into the doorway and stood with her hands akimbo. Her painted lips curled in distaste. Annoyance was practically radiating off her pores. However, it was her peculiar eyes that struck fear into everyone's hearts. Behind the horn-rimmed spectacles, her eyes flashed red, as if there was some type of power waiting to be released.

Iris was the first to notice the light from her eyes. Her blood froze and was appalled to see a hook-nosed teacher with weird eyes at the door! Gulping down the stone that was lodged in her throat, she actually stammered,

"H-hi, teacher."

All movements immediately ceased as everyone became as still as the statue-looking kid at the back of the classroom. Slowly, the boys swiveled their heads and stared in dismay at the enraged woman. They were done for now...


	4. Discoveries

**_A School Shock_**

**AN: Th********ank you for reviewing, following or favoriting this story! I really appreciate it! Virtual Frank and Beans to you guys! Thanks! :D**

* * *

The canteen was as boisterous as a cavalcade. Students were chattering animatedly with the friends they made in each class. After all, according to the party invite handed by a perky goth, there would be a prize for knowing at least 50 people in the school.

Cutlery clanged as stall owners set about work, catering to all of their young customers' orders. The basketball courts and the parade square were jam-packed and buzzing with games.

And where was Iris right now?

Right in the middle of an empty classroom serving her detention.

Sweeping the floor with great reluctance, Iris was sulking like a spoilt child. She desperately yearned for her recess. Who gives detention on the first day?! Mdm Ragon of course!

She knew Ruby and Skull Boy had tried to make the formidable discipline master see reason and even wanted to help Iris with the cleaning but the cyclops refused their offers. She didn't want to trouble them. Besides, she only had to clean one classroom. The troublesome boys were doing the same with the other classroom.

'Well, at least I'm not alone.' She thought, looking at the conjoined brothers before a thought popped in her head.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here? What did you do?" Iris asked.

"Well..." Frank began.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_This. Is. The. Worst. Class. EVER._

_The rockers sighed as they tried to block out their teacher's droning voice, blabbering some nonsense about the Mayhem Hectic Riots. Even Misery began to fall asleep. She had heard that tale too many times. It was hard not to when your great, great, great, grandmother's great, great, great cousin told you that every time you visited her._

_Finally, Len could no longer take it._

_"AHHH! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TEACH!" He suddenly screamed and stood up. The elf could only stare at him in rage, his pointy ears twitching._

_"Len, be quiet!" His brother hissed at him._

_"Yes, thank you Frank!" The elf grinned until Frank took out two rulers and began to tap out a rhythm. This certainly got everyone's attention and most of them started to cheer. The two-headed boy band, RIP, was playing!_

_"You shouldn't talk to him, you should show him how it's done, Len!" Frank grinned at his smiling brother before they began to sing,_

_**Oh, poor Mayhem,**_

_**all she wanted to do was jam!**_

_**She should have gone bam, bam, bam but**_

___**she went slam, slam, slam!**_

* * *

"So there. The first few verses and we had to stand outside of class and serve detention." Len sighed.

"Yeesh. That is horrible. Not as horrible as cleaning the class. Why couldn't we at least roller-skate around this place?! I tell ya, it would be much faster... or how about thOSS rocket-booster shoes Skull Boy made for my birthday? Yeah, the job would be done. But, we just sweep. Without any excitement!"

Iris shuddered, not knowing that as she was talking, she was absentmindedly running around the classroom, sweeping every corner and area. At one point, she had even swept Len's unkempt hair into the same pompadour style Frank sported. The brothers made a sound of disgust before ruffling Len's oily hair.

Suddenly, the lights went out. The room was as dark as a dungeon. A jolt of delight shot through each of them, like lightning bolts striking Misery.

Blackout= No detention!

"Yes!" They cheered simultaneously.

Perking their heads out for a quick scan of the surroundings, Iris, Frank and Len were pleased to see nobody.

"Ok, the coast's clear!" Frank whispered-yelled before he and his brother sprinted.

Iris was more than ready to join them but just as she reached the backdoor of the classroom, she heard something. A faint, whooshing sound. Her curiosity piqued, she turned around. It seemed as if the temperatures dropped to sub-zero, almost as cold as Misery's damp room as her eye roved the area, finally catching sight of a parchment scroll.

Now, anybody who knew Iris would tell you that she was very curious. She had an unerring nose for gossip and her sharp,inquisitive eye never missed anything... except for lamposts, and book shelves, and some people. But that was only if she was on an exciting adventure!

So, after shooting glances around the classroom, she snatched the scroll.

* * *

"I hope Iris, Frank and Len get back in time for at least a sandwich. Thanks for helping me carry their trays, Misery. Particularly Frank and Len's tray." Ruby chirped, eying Frank and Len's towering carrot cake. It looked as though it would fall any minute now.

"You're welcome. Besides, it shows that my balance improving. I only dropped their sodas this time." She sighed as Ruby used another piece of tissue to dry her hair. Sweet syrup was dripping from each strand.

As she tried to clean Misery's hair, Ruby noticed that Skull Boy was in front of the cafeteria line, with his tray full of food but he did not leave. In fact, he was chatting away with the matronly-looking lunch lady and with her acute sense of hearing, Ruby heard some snippets of their conversation,

"You really think chopped parsley would make this dish better?"

"Not jusz that, mademoiselle! You also need jezz a biiit of lemon extract to give it that zing, you know?" Skull Boy grinned.

It was then Ruby noticed that Skull Boy had changed out of his school uniform. He was modeling his usual black turtle neck and sanded jean but he had a cute fedora secured on his skull. In his bony arms was a small notepad and pen. He waving them furiously before somehow producing a piece of lemon. He quickly snatched a nearby plastic knife and chopped the lemon into half before squeezing the juice into his bowl of... whatever dish he criticizing. Finally, he shoved an entire spoonful of food into the baffled lunch lady. She munched on it slowly, savoring the explosion of flavors happening in her mouth before swallowing it whole.

"Wow..." She sighed contentedly.

"See? I waz right! So, I rate your dish, with your efforts alone... 3 stars. Remember, all you neez is lemon! Give you the extra 2 starzs!" He said, writing on his notepad before ripping out the piece of paper and handing it to her.

"Hah! You really are related to a long line of food critiques. Thanks! Here, have dessert!" She said, giving him a mouth-watering cherry pie.

"Gee, thanks! I'll make sure that your recipe is published." He said, finally going to their table.

"Hey Skull Boy, how's the food criticsm going?"

"Not bad, mademoiselle. In fact, I am ready to submit there reviews to the Daily Doom News. Oh, and I got a towel thanks to Priscilla. Her blueberry muffins are good but not as great as Ruby's." Skull Boy said, handing a fuzzy, green towel to Misery as he sat next to Ruby.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"We're here!" Len and Frank cried, before plonking themselves across the trio. Finally, they easily shoveled the carrot cake, leaving everyone near them dumbfounded.

"Glad to see you guys here but where's Iris?" Ruby asked.

"Here! Sorry! I just forgot my... hair bow." Iris shot her a disarming smile.

Nobody noticed the cyclops tucking her latest discovery into her pocket.


	5. Maze

**_School Shock_**

**AN: Ah! Stupid phone! Somehow, it has deleted every single note in my e-mail! I had to re-type this so it's horrible! I didn't even do anything. I was reading one of them and then everything seemed to be sucked into a horrible vortex! Well, maybe not that bad... but still! I want my notes back! I tried to get them through my tablet without WiFi but to no avail. I had 43 of them. Sob! );**

******Reviews could make me smile. And I better end this silly author's note, huh? :P**

* * *

'Come to the janitor's closet at 2 bells for the ultimate dare... if you can handle it.'

"Okay, soon, it will be two bells. By then, the lesson would have ended and I can quickly get it over and done with before it's time to help Ruby set-up the decorations. Right now, just focus on the lesson." Iris whispered to herself, even as her lackluster attitude for Maths spilled over to a dreary expression on her face. She just couldn't forget the words written on the mud-stained letter. Besides, with the way the teacher' monotonous voice droned on and on, she would have even focused on someone eating popcorn.

Iris couldn't help but begin to swing her feet under the desk. Oh, why couldn't this be a flying desk? Then she could just do some loop-de-loops to pass the time. Or maybe it could be attached to a roller-coaster. She better ask Mr Mumbles to help her for that wild ride.

She sighed as she rested her cheek against the palm of her hand, stealing a glance at her seat buddy.

Ruby, like the quarter of the class, was assiduously copying down the notes on the whiteboard. However, she was the only one with a smile on her face. The cyclops couldn't help but wonder how Ruby managed to be the happiest girl in the world. Maybe right now, the perky goth was thinking about the party.

Ruby's meeting with Principal Alucard went really well and he was more than happy to let Ruby use the school hall as the party venue. RIP was willing to do a forty-five minute set. The red-haired girl had even asked some of the clubs to help her and all of them agreed. The Art Club had provided an assortment of decorations, ranging from streamers to party poppers. Cupcakes, chicken wings, punch and other yummies were on the menu thanks to the Cooking Club. (And Skull Boy who had suggested these food items, claiming that they were 'magnifique')

A shadow loomed over her and Iris didn't notice it until she felt a sharp poke coming from Skull Boy's direction. She slowly lifted her eye. There, standing in front of her, was Miss Lycanthropes. Her face was contorted in an angry scowl as she glared derisively at Iris through her sickly yellow eyes. Her fur stood up in attention as she screeched at Iris,

"Your exercise book is completely blank! Expand this equation! X plus y bracket square! "

"Er... my handwriting is kinda small..."Iris gulped.

Before Ms Lycanthropes could howl in rage and unleash her terror, she was interrupted by the sweetest sound in the world.

The clanging of the dismissal bell reverberated through the hallways of the lifeless school.

"No!" She growled.

"Yay!" Half the class cheered.

"Okay?" Some echoed blankly, trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

In no time, the lethargic faces of the students lit up and they sat-up ramrod-straight, their eyes piercing into the teacher's.

Once she gave them the signal, everyone sprinted towards their lockers, getting ready for the party.

"Finally, I thought Maths would never end." Iris whooped as she dashed straight for the canteen. While she pumped her legs furiously, she pressed a green button on her shoes. Suddenly, springs were added and she began to bounce.

"How did she...?" Ruby gasped.

"Hehe... D and T. I had finished all of my projects so... yeah." Skull Boy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, it's just as good as my spring shoes. This baby is gonna be a whole lot of help... right after I do something. Don't worry, it will only take an hour or so. You guys go ahead and have your lunch! See ya!" Iris managed to say before disappearing to the other hallway, leaving the skeleton and human in shock.

"Did Iris meet someone?" Ruby wondered aloud.

"Maybe. Or she wants to check out the clubs available. She would want to go for the adventure course. Such a shame, we need someone to help gather berries of ze freshest kindz for our Berry Merry Cake. It's the berriez that make up for the horrible batter." Skull Boy drawled in his heavy French accent.

* * *

Iris really couldn't believe that she was here.

Sure, being a girl with itchy feet, she had explored every inch of the planet. The land, the sea, the air, the pillow land that was rumored to be missing, Iris had been there and done that. But this was one area Iris didn't want to explore. Of course, she was going to chicken out now. She ain't no scaredy cat... or was it Scaredy Bat?

The door was cracked open a little bit. She peeked inside and when she was sure that nobody was there, she snuck in. It smelled like an old, wet, mildest mop. Her nose wrinkled and she had to resist the urge to gag. And so, she waited.

For five minutes.

Suddenly, the dark room was engulfed with a dim, yellow lighting and along with the lights came four figures. She saw the familiar mud monster that was known as Terra.

"So you did come." He chuckled.

"Yeah, here I am! Now, what's this dare? Is it bungee-jumping? Wrestling a lion? Tight-roping? Juggling? Or all of them?!" Iris squealed.

"No, it's just getting out of a maze." He admitted.

...

"With booby-traps?"

"Nope, it's already a maze but, you gotta solve a puzzle to unlock doors. Answer wrong? You get a painful landing somewhere there."

"Nah, I'm quite good at landing." She said dreamily, reminiscing the times she made 'perfect landings that somehow involved landing head first or on people and buildings.'

"We'll see. Mind you, you can always call us when you get two scared."

"Me? Hah! Good one! Bring it on... wherever this maze is... where is it?"

Smirking, Terra leaned against a wall. Without warning, they were swiveled around on a large rotating panel underneath the floor so that they came out on the other side of the wall... facing a long, long pathway, with hedges lining at its side.

"Right here."


	6. Trouble

The hall was unrecognizable now.

Dozens of skulls hung gracefully from the ceiling along with red streamers. Bunches of black, orange and other helium balloons of different colors floated gently around the room like miniature clouds. Misery had been tangled in the wires at least twice but it was worth it, as the walls were strung with hundreds of tiny white lights. Finally, a carved pumpkin sat in the middle of the dining table, surrounded by delicious treats.

"Wow, you're right Skull Boy. The food's superb. My favorite has to be the Steaming Witches' Brew Ice-cream punch." Ruby chirped.

"Oh, that was prepared by the most fantastic chef in the world. Monsieur Buns may have used up everything in the the supermarket though." Skull Boy admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't he go to cabinets in the kitchen?" Misery asked, trying to blow a balloon. It popped right in her face but she didn't flinch.

"No idea. All I did was call and request for his most delicious dish in ze world. He did say something about a plant." Skull Boy shuddered, trying not to stare at Misery in horror.

...

"Hey, where's Iris?" Len suddenly asked.

"That's a good question. I have no idea. She said she had to deal with something and would be back soon. After five minutes, if she isn't here, we have to find her. But I don't think we have to worry. This is Iris, adventuress and explorer." Ruby declared with a small smile.

* * *

Iris was now standing in the maze, beneath ominous red clouds, the ground plunged into depths masked by layers of shifting, sinister mists. A rotting hedge, so thick, so high, surrounded them. Not a bird or insect could be heard.

The cyclops thought that she was in heaven.

"Woah! This place is scary! I mean, check out the dying leaves!" Iris gasped.

"Good, cus' the challenge is getting a book." Terra announced from behind her.

"That's it?" Iris' eyebrow arched.

"Ah, but nobody knows where it is. Don't worry, if you get lost and suddenly become a scaredy cat, we can get the janitor to help you find ya way." The mud creature chuckled.

"No way! Sides', if I am easily frightened, then you have to call me a Scaredy bat. Cats aren't frightened that easily. Look at Doom Kitty!" Iris huffed, turning around... to see nobody.

They were gone. And ahead was an archway cutting into the hedge.

"Well, they're going to miss a lot of fun. I bet I'm gonna be with that book in five minutes."

Five minutes later...

"Ok, so I found the book but I didn't find my way out!" Iris gasped.

She had no idea what to do. Her mind was a blank. She stood rooted to the ground, book in hand. It didn't help that she needed a drink to quench her thirst.

Explorers need water, ya know?

She gulped. What if she died out of dehydration?!

She did not know where to go but she did try to calm herself down.

She walked briskly down a path, only to have her hopes dashed when she met a looming wall. She raced to her left but no such luck. Finally, she jumped as high as she could but nearly broke down there and then when she saw that there was no way out.

Still, she could not feel sorry for herself though. In fact, she refused to wallow in self-pity. She must be like the greatest detective in the world, searching for clues that could lead her to the exit. She was born for this adventure!

With that steely resolve, she turned around... to bang her head against the pole. As she began to rub the sore spot, she noticed a door.

"Cool! That must be my way out!" Iris exclaimed, approaching the huge, unfriendly door. Turning the brass knob, she swung it open and stepped through... to face more foliage.

"What? You gotta be joking me!" She screamed, hoping to just go back. Somehow, however, the door had locked behind her.

"Huh?" Iris echoed blankly. She jiggled it but the knob wouldn't budge.

* * *

Ruby checked her watch.

Five minutes was up.

And Iris wasn't here.

"Where could she be?" Ruby sighed.

"Maybe we better check on her. We'll ask some people if they had seen her." Skull Boy said, placing a bony hand on her tense shoulders. Immediately, they relaxed.

"That's a great idea. Come on, let's go."


	7. Rescue?

_**School**_** _Shock_**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! It means a lot to me! In fact, let's have a game cus' I'm extremely bored with doing endless comprehension passages about boring topics like Whoever, reviews first after I post this chapter can get anything they want! (as long as it's legal and available by a girl who is not a teenager, gonna be in a few years)**

******So,review!**

* * *

"Hello, have you seen a girl with only one eye? She has black hair. She loves dares, moving around and generally, going on adventures." Ruby said, handing a flyer to the bewildered captain of the football team.

Rood stared at the piece of paper, looking at the bold red letters,

"Have you seen this girl?"

Underneath the screaming words was a huge picture of said girl. She appeared to be jumping up and down because some parts of it were blurry. He could see several phone numbers written just beside it.

The troll just shrugged his shoulders.

He had actually expected to see them. They had approached half of the student body, passing out flyers about their missing friend. Everybody was not only buzzing about the party now. They were chattering and asking each other if they had seen the 'lost student'. And they were right... the red-haired girl was cute.

"Nope, though I did see someone like that yesterday. She kept destroying everything under my bridge but she was helpful. She offered to fix everything." He recalled.

"No, that would be me. And I was wearing an eye-patch on that day. My right eye was injured." Misery added before she shuffled away.

"Well, thanks anyway. Please find us if you spot her." Ruby politely requested.

"What happens then, sweet cakes?" He chuckled, lascivious eyes on the blushing goth until a huge chunk of chocolate cake went flying at him.

There a sickening 'splat' and soon, it looked like he had been wrestling in a chocolate river.

"Oops, my bad. I heard the word cake and I thought that you should try Mr Buns' chocolate cake. The chocolate syrup iz fantastic! It's perfect for passionate, flirtatious, perverts that hit on red-haired girls!" Skull Boy growled, slowly losing his French accent as his words were stained with anger.

"Aw, why couldn't we get the chocolate cake?" Len groaned.

"Len, he only did that because the boy was bad to Ruby. And I don't think we can do that... well, unless you want to break the boy code." Frank tried to explain.

"Boy code?"

"It's in the most spiritual book in the world, you will learn more when it's your birthday." Frank smiled, anxious to grant Len the knowledge he REALLY needed.

"Ok, ok! I'll go! Well, at least Terra should be out of the closet with his girlfriend." Rood mumbled, trying to wipe himself clean of the chocolate.

"Wait a minute, isn't Terra the boy Iris challenged?" Ruby suddenly recalled.

Skull Boy's eyebrows knotted in thought, images rushing to his skull,

"Yeah, he is!" The skeleton confirmed.

"Did he tell you who his girlfriend is?"

"Why should I tell you?" Roof huffed.

"Fruitcake represents strong-will, an unbreakable shield designed to protect your emotions but most of all, a heart of stone that could kill someone." Skull Boy drawled in his French accent.

...

"Ok, ok! Terra was in the janitor's closet!" The frightened beast confessed.

"Janitor's closet, it was the only place we didn't check out."

"It must be something private because let's admit it, the bathroom is a much better place to have a discussion." Len nonchalantly said.

"Touché." Everyone echoed.

"Janitor's closet, what could she be doing there?"

* * *

Finding her way out, that's what Iris was doing. She was completely trapped by the horrible foliage. No where to go, no one to turn to. There were two doors but both of them were locked.

"Broken springs, now what?" She thought to herself, fingering some of the leaves. Oddly, they made a tickling sound, like wind chimes.

"Hey, I saw this movie once, maybe if I continued ringing it, the guardian of the maze would give me a clue. And not those pathetic boys." She chuckled, beginning to ruffle the leaves.

"Any second now..."

* * *

"Iris is in a maze!?" Everyone shrieked.

They had finally cornered Terra, who was busy slurping up his noodles. He burped contentedly before answering,

"Yeah, I only dared her to do that because nobody, unless they were once crowned Prom King or Queen, could escape that maze. My brother was so he had the key and map of the maze. I only took his key though."

"Ok, why are you using past tense for the other sentences?" Len gulped.

"Because he lost the map. But don't worry, usually, it takes ten minutes for someone to get out of the maze, unless they go through a door. That's when things get complicated. To unlock a door, one had to solve a puzzle. Fail and, well, you at least get out of the maze. With maybe some skin left."

Sickening silence.

"I dunno if I should be happy to hear that or not." Misery finally said.

"Wait a minute, she's still not out?! Oh no! She did go through a door! I thought she was just avoiding me. I didn't know that she was lost." Terra gasped, concern seeping through his words.

"Well, I know that we should get the key and find Iris ourselves. The Principal is at a meeting with every teacher in the entire nation." Ruby declared.

"So, where was it again?"

* * *

"I seriouzly don't believe this. This lace iz crawling with bacteria. 0 stars if this becomez a restrauntz." Skull Boy grumbled, pushing aside a mop.

"Wait a minute, we need to do this." Terra said, leaning against the wall. Just like before, they soon faced the maze.

"Woah." The twins echoed.

"This place iz... hey, what iz going on with you." Skull Boy briefly breathed in amazement before he noticed something was happening to Terra...


	8. Questions

_**School Shock**_

**And the winner of the competition is... BarfireBanshee177! Congratulations! You win a written piece of my work dedicated to you! It's not the best you have ever seen, I'm still learning how to write but I'll give it my best shot. Just PM me what you want and I'll give whatever your heart desires! Unless it's something illegal. **

**This is the third last chapter. Sob!**

* * *

"What are you— ai! I thought this only happens when I want to leave!" Terra yelped. His legs were invisible and his was rapidly disappearing into weird sparkles surrounding his waists. As the energy danced up his body, Len casually said, much to everyone's shock,

"It's because your molecules, which have been scanned because you are the relative of the Prom King or Prom Queen, are being rearranged and going to be traveling on a gust of wind back to school."

Len wasn't really the first person you would think was going to win the Maths Olympiad.

"How did you...?" Frank left the shock-filled words hung in the air.

"Easy. It's written over there. On that plaque!" Len pointed to the golden board. Indeed, the technical jargon he had rattled off was there along with five poignant words,

"Good luck, death awaits you!"

"Don't worry! You guys are probably smart enough to get out of here! I have to warn you, the doors can only be unlocked if you answer the questions correctly! I'll try to get a teacher to help! The principal is still in a meeting with most of the teachers except the trainees! Just remember...!"

And that was it.

He was completely engulfed in blinding light. Then, nothing.

"Great, now what? We don't have anything to mark our path. Only some crumbs." Skull Boy sighed, looking at the remains of the once-beautiful chocolate cake. Everyone stared at the winding paths available.

"As I have learnt from one of my ancestors, we have to believe we can do this!" Misery actually chirped in her gravelly voice.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck did not seem to like the cheerful Misery, knowing that Misery was feigning optimism for her great, great, great, grandmother's great, great, great aunt.

Soon, one of the dark clouds swirling above them floated over her and a bolt of lightning shot down. It struck Misery square on the head.

"Ow. I tried, Mopy, I really did. But, we're doomed."

And then, the cogs in Ruby's brain were churning up a crazy but brilliant idea.

"That's it! We're doomed! So, we'll let doom follow us!"

Everyone just stared at her as if she was a lunatic, uttering gibberish.

"I don't get it." Frank finally said.

"Look at what that lightning bolt did to Misery! It left some ashes and the ground is not even anymore." Ruby patiently explained, blowing away the mist to show everyone the small crater left behind.

"Hey, you're right! And it's not only lightning bolts Misery attracts! It's falling objects from the sky, swarm of hornets, tornadoes... but we have to make Misery's luck even worse... er... no offense, Misery." Skull Boy agreed.

"None taken. For once, my bad luck might help me."

"That's the spirit, Misery! Come on, we better go! The party's starting soon, and we don't want another riot, do we?"

Shivers ran through everyone's spine as they recalled the Late Day Party chaos.

"Okay, I'll lead. Misery, you have to go all the way back and do your thing." Ruby chirped.

Soon, they were exploring the network of passages, singing a song of ' Iris' s. Misery was even doing a solo of 'Ow' s and leaving remains of bad luck behind.

* * *

Tinkle, tinkle.

Iris giggled as she began tapping out a funky rhythm. If Frank and Len were here, they would probably jam along to this peculiar instrument.

Then she sighed.

It was a good instrument but not a good clue-giver.

She looked at her watch, trying her best not to scream at how late she was for the party. Everyone must be looking for her now.

"Oh, come on! Give me a clue on how to get out!" She whined, beating the leaves furiously. Instead of hearing a tinkling sound, she heard distant shouts,

"Iris! Iris!"

"Ow, ow." She caught Misery's low, gravely voice.

"Wow, I can almost hear them... especially Misery's cries of pain." Iris moaned, twiddling her thumbs and stretching. Sheesh, she had been sitting for an eternity.

"Iris, Iris!"

"Ow, ow!"

"Where are you?" Iris immediately recognized Ruby's voice. While it still held its trademark upbeat tone, there was a tinge of worry.

"Huh, they seem awfully close... wait a minute, that is them! They came for me! GUYS! GUYS!" Iris gasped as realization came to her.

"IRIS?" Len echoed. Everyone turned to where Len was. He was cupping his pointy ear, hoping to amplify the sound.

"YES! IT'S ME!" The one-eyed girl screamed back.

"IRIS! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!" Ruby smiled in relief.

"YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME! I'M STUCK!" Iris yelled.

"OK! JUST KEEP TALKING, WE NEED TO FOLLOW YOUR VOICE!" Skull Boy instructed with his loudest voice.

"FINE! ER... I AM HERE BECAUSE OF A DARE! I ENTERED A DOOR AND GOT STUCK HERE! AND... ER, I THINK TERRA SHOULD GET HELP! I ADMIT, SOMETIMES, I can't do things." Iris' voice gradually reduced to a mere whisper but Ruby's sharp ears caught the last few words.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, IRIS! SOMETIMES YOU CAN'T DO SOME THINGS BUT WITH FRIENDS, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! We're there for you, especially in unfamiliar territories!"

Somehow, Iris sensed that Ruby was grinning and the cyclops couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"THANKS RUBY!"

"Ow, you don't have to yell anymore, I think we're behind the door." Skull Boy winced.

"Not a bad 'ow' Skull Boy, it's much better than the 'ow' I did when I was hit by a tree branch." Misery stated, dragging along said branch. Pieces of glass were stuck on her head and her face was smudged with soot. There were several black spots and tears in her school uniform.

"Don't worry, Misery. I'll fix you up in no time. Right now, we have to unlock this door."

They had came to a large uninviting door with big brass hinges and a giant knob. Ruby tried turning it, but it didn't budge.

However, when Ruby jiggled it, a screen was suddenly coming down from the top of the door. On the screen was a set of numbers. Very complicated numbers. There was even a button on the door knob and speakers suddenly surrounded it.

"Aw man, all of us suck at Maths. Well, except Skull Boy. And Ruby. And Misery if it's angles of depression. Out of all of them, Skulls' the best." Frank declared.

"Frank's right. Skull Boy, you're a Maths wiz. Think you can solve this equation?" Ruby asked. All she got was some mumbling from Skull Boy, something about algebra before he declared,

"The answer's 7."

Immediately, the door knob flashed green.

"Since it's green and there are no falling spiders, I assume that he is correct." Misery guessed.

Seconds later, they heard from the speakers of the door knob,

"You are correct! Now, on to the final contestant."

"Final contestant?" Everyone echoed.

Suddenly, the screen was rolled up and presented to Iris. An equation appeared in front of her!

(Er, anyone knows how to write the power of two above a letter/number? Just take the two as a power, Math Lovers and Wizards)

(X +Y)2

Expand this equation.

"Uh-oh, I gotta answer this question." Iris gulped.

"It's okay, Iris. We'll try to help you. Just read the question out loud."

"Er, expand this equation, weird curvy line, X plus Y, weird curvy lie again and a tiny number."

"Wha... Iris, I don't understand."

"Neither do I, though I think the answer's X square plus 2XY plus Y square... was I suppose to keep that to myself?"

A song of slaps was heard in response.


	9. Chomp, chomp!

_**School Shock**_

******Second last chapter. And it's not even that good in my opinion. I mean, it's not flowing that smoothly. Like Misery tumbling down the stairs. That's how bad it is. :C**

**But we get the story going! :D**

******So review and help me improve!**

* * *

Everybody held their breath, waiting for the disaster about to happen when they heard an announcement blasting from the speakers,

"You are correct! Congratulations! Here's the map of the maze!"

"Yes!" Everyone cheered. The door swung open and Ruby immediately wrapped her arms around Iris,

"I knew you could do it!" She squealed.

"You did? Huh, no wonder why the sound of slaps was slightly softer than I had expected it to be."

"Yes, we did doubt you and we're sorry." Frank admitted ruefully.

"But we won't anymore!" Len added.

"Never again, no, no, no!" Skull Boy chuckled.

"As true as the fact that my ancestors did not cause the Ice Age." Misery nodded.

...

"Now, here's your map!"

Suddenly, a scroll dropped out of nowhere, and landed on Misery's bruised head.

"Ow. We have it." Misery sullenly announced, passing it over to Ruby. Ruby unrolled it and everybody gathered around her.

"This is great! They said that we are just near the exit! All we have to do is turn right!"

Exuberant whoops and cheers were heard as they sprinted to their path.

One moment, the sky was dark red, burning. The next, like passing through a curtain, they entered the teeth if a storm. It unleashed itself with terrifying violence. Sweet success was blinding them however, until Ruby suddenly gasped, looking at their surroundings.

She stopped running.

Nobody paid attention to where they were going and everyone bumped against the perky goth. After regaining their balance (and bones), realization came to them.

Faintly at first, then louder with every faltering step, they heard the crash of waves and the roar of angry surf on rocks.

The ocean.

"Wait a minute, I checked the map, we are right at the exit, so where is it?" Ruby wondered aloud. Her hair was plastered to her scalp. She clutched the map before handing it to Iris.

"Yeah, I don't understand! And I have held plenty of maps before!"

"I have been injured by many storms before! And this is a five upon ten. Usually, well in Gloomsville at least, it's 4 and a half upon ten." Misery admitted, looking at how the rain lashed down. Wind howled out of the darkness and would have probably blown Ruby away if she wasn't planting her feet firmly to the ground. It also helped that everyone had decided to link arms at that time. Beside Iris, Skull Boy asked,

"Should we go on?"

Ruby turned to face the unknown then a determined Iris before giving him a sweet smile,

"You betcha."

* * *

She had a way too-short designer skirt and blouse, exposing her putrid colored scales. About a pound of lip gloss was slathered over her pouting lips, and she wore smelly perfume that made anyone want to clog their nostrils with pencil erasers.

And she was the only adult Terra could see right now.

"Please! You gotta help me! My schoolmates are trapped in a maze!"

"Par-don?" She asked in a thick accent.

"Oh, you speak something else, er, ..."

"Do not worry, if you need ze help, you can call ze... MONSTER! HELPZ!" She suddenly shrieked, her eyes suddenly as wide as saucers and diluted with something... fear, maybe?

"Monster helpz? Wha..?" Terra blinked, turning to face the creature the weird French woman was facing, only to yelp and as he panicked, mud was flung everywhere and brown sploshes decorated the white floor.

There was a gargantuan monster alright. A purple Venus flytrap-looking monster!

"Huh?! Who is...?" He managed to get out before he felt a tight tug on one of his twigs.

"Excuse me, do you know this one-eyed girl, name is Iris? She loves moving around, and outside is her plant, Venus. I need Iris to stop Venus!" Someone squawked.

Terra looked down to see Poe, with slightly less ruffled feathers, but he was still panting with exhaustion.

"She entered a maze just a few minutes ago and she's trapped! Her friends went to get her!"

"What?! Well, they should be out by now." Poe said, looking at his pocket watch.

"Really?"

"If I know anything, which is quite a lot thanks to my many years at Oxford and my ancestor, Paco, _THE_ pet budgie of Edgar Allan Poe..." The crow would have gone on and on about himself if it weren't for Terra grabbing the upper-class crow with his muddy hand,

"Perfect! Come on, to the janitor's closet!

* * *

Sneak peek of **'Doll Face', an upcoming story**! (I was bored)

Misery's lips twitched to form a small smile as she rearranged her collection. Her drab purple dress dragged along the cold ground as she moved Dr Dreary to the top shelf. Until her toe was caught in a hole on the floor and she fell forward along with the doll, smashing the porcelain toy into smithereens. Misery's smile fell along with the doll.

"Expected that from Dr Dreary. At least he can fix his eyes later. Typical boy. Always the eye-fixer." Misery sighed.

"Speaking of boys, where are Skull Boy, Frank and Len?" Iris asked.


	10. Bye-bye maze and monster and Maths

**_School Shock_**

* * *

**AN: Last chapter but not the last story! As seen in the previous chapter, 'Doll Face' revolves around Misery, particularly, her doll collection. Let's just say she becomes so obsessed with dolls that she accidentally throws Ruby into a doll factory, mistaking the perky goth to be a doll. •_•**

**So yeah! Please review and help me improve! :)**

******PS: Thanks for all of the reviews! They were very sweet! :D**

******PSPS: SKULL BOY X RUBY GLOOM MOMENTS HERE! AIEEE! I'M GONNA CALL THIS PAIRING 'SKULLBY BLOOM'! XD**

* * *

Rain streamed down as they clung on to one another. However, the wind was starting to cease and the rain was giving way to thick, billowing mist. Clouds of vapor swirled around them, the tumult of the ocean sounding from every side.

"Sheesh, this has been going on forever and ever." Iris grumbled.

"I think we're almost theereee!" Ruby's voice trailed off as she suddenly stepped on nothing. Her round eyes diluted with horror as the others fell along with her. They were now a chain, swinging back and forth precariously, about to fall. Len's lips trembled with fear,

"What now?" He and Frank looked at their grip on Skull Boy and the edge. Their grip was weakening.

Realizing this, Ruby threw desperate glances around the area. It only took her a second to realize that something was in the water. Something sparkling. And she swore that she could hear their names being called over and over...

It was a wild theory, but the only one she had...

"I have an idea, but first, promise me that you won't tell Poe that I jumped into the water. He would kill me." Ruby stated so casually that everyone but Skull Boy enthusiastically agreed.

"Wait, jump into the water?! It won't be just Poe killing you if you dare to jump!" Skull Boy hissed.

Everyone gasped when they heard Skull Boy said that.

"Ruby, why would you even think of such a thing?" Iris asked quietly.

"Please, trust me Iris! Just drop me!" Ruby pleaded, as she let go of Iris' hand but the cyclops' hand was still firmly grasping Ruby's wrist. If she just let go of Ruby, the girl would fall... and Iris would show Ruby that she trusted her as much as Ruby trusted Iris.

So, she dropped her.

Everyone could have sworn they heard Ruby say,

"Thanks Iris! You're the beeeeeest!"

* * *

"Wait, why in the world would a maze be in a janitor's closet?" Poe asked after he and Terra had yelled for the Gloomsville gang.

"Because... well, I have no idea." Terra admitted as he finally noticed his surroundings. As his eyes roved around the area, he caught a brief flash of red hair before Ruby landed. Luckily, a huge pillow ensured her that she was alright.

"Yes! It worked!"

"Dearest Ruby! You're here! Oh, thank goodness, we were ever so worried about you!" Poe sighed in relief, flapping over to Ruby before she gave him a great big hug.

"I'm glad you're here Poe, but first, let me quickly get something." Ruby smiled, as she grabbed a huge megaphone from the janitor's cart.

Taking a deep breath, she began screaming into it,

"Guys! Guys! Can you hear me?"

* * *

"IRIS! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! NOW RUBY'S GONE!" Skull Boy exclaimed over the crash of waves.

"SHE CAN'T BE! SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT! I hope..." Iris retorted.

"I CAN ALMOST HEAR HER SWEET VOICE!" Len sobbed as Frank gave him a sympathetic gaze.

"Me too, Len, me too."

"I can hear her saying, 'GUYS! GUYS! I'M HERE! JUMP INTO THE OCEAN! IT'S A PORTAL!'. I'm gonna miss that."

"I know, that was the best... wait, what?" Skull Boy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. He shushed everyone, particularly, the sobbing Misery. Soon, they could hear a faint sound,

"GUYS! THE OCEAN IS THE PORTAL TO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET! I'M HERE WITH TERRA AND POE! YOU GUYS HAVE TO JUMP!"

"What if that's the voice of a dead Ruby?" Misery sniffled.

"Well, she insists on doing it." Iris pointed that out. Skull Boy sighed before giving orders,

"Okay, on the count of three. On, deux, trois, disparaissent!" Skull Boy yelled but they continued to dangle in the air. **(He said 'One, two, three, go!')**

...

"Oh, right, you guys don't speak French. Sorry. Okay, one, two, three!" Skull Boy corrected himself briefly before they finally fell.

* * *

"Oh, I hope they heard us!" Ruby panted, as she collapsed on a nearby overturned pail.

"Yeah, and I hope that plant monster is gone!" Terra sighed until he saw Poe glaring at him.

"Plant monster? What happened? Is everyone alright?" Ruby asked.

Before a guilty Poe could answer her, Skull Boy suddenly fell from the ceiling, leaving his bones scattered everywhere.

"Skulls! You're here!" Ruby squealed and hugged his skull briefly before she, Poe and Terra helped him pick up all of his bones.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay, Ruby- woah!" Skull Boy had just snapped one of his metatarsals back into place in one of his fingers when the others tumbled down and landed on him, sending his bones flying again.

"Ruby! You're here!" Iris shrieked with delight before hugging the happy girl with all of her might. Ruby would have fallen if the others hasn't steadied the hug from behind. Even Skull Boy had mysteriously gathered all of his bones to join the group hug. Reluctantly, they let go off Ruby who really needed to breathe.

Slowly, Iris turned to Terra, nervously twiddling with her thumbs,

"So, I guess I lost the bet, huh?"

"You kidding me?! You're the first person in years to solve a puzzle from the doors and get out of there alive! You really are a courageous girl and I'm sorry that I had ever doubted that!" Terra admitted with excitement, looking at Iris as if she was his hero.

"Wow thanks!" Iris grinned. Thank goodness she didn't have to pay him! She swore that all of her pennies fell out of her pocket while she was exploring the maze.

"That's great but we gotta go outside to stop a monster... wait, what does the monster look like?" Ruby paused, turning to Poe. He was nervously playing with his feathers. It was then everyone noticed his disheveled appearance.

"Er, I may have or may not fed Venus too much fertilizer." Poe gulped as everyone dashed outside, Terra leaving a trail of mud splotches. Thy swung the entrance doors open, only to stare at their surroundings in shock.

There was Venus, destroying everything in her path. The whole place was in pandemonium. The people were grossly outsized and all they could do was to escape the clutches of the beast. Car alarms went off for a short period of time before they were crushed by the enraged plant's jaws. Soil was thrown everywhere with rage. Thorns were aimed and fired.

"Venus! Venus! Down girl! Down!" Iris ordered as she nimbly danced out of the plant's tendrils. There was a tone of finality in her voice but Venus didn't hear her. Realizing this, Iris quickly went back to her friend ez. She noticed that Misery was in a phone booth, talking rapidly. When she hung up, the booth toppled over but Misery quickly got out,

"My great, great, great... er... basically, my relative who's husband is a gardener, told me that the best way to stop Venus is to gouge her something extremely spicy!"

"How do we do that? All of the marketplaces are destroyed!" Terra moaned.

"Hold on, I have an idea!" Skull Boy announced, dashing towards the canteen. Ruby swore she saw tiny flames on the pavement until Skull Boy reappeared, holding a plate in one bony hand.

"What is that?" Frank asked.

"This, is as spicy as hell iz hot! It iz Devil's curry, unique to Singapore and Malacca...!"

"Perfect!" Iris whooped before snatching the dish away.

"Sacré bleu! She iz so rude! I didn't even get a thank you!" He grumbled until Ruby hugged him. He wasn't even aware of the pressure she was putting on his spine as she gave him a rib-crushing hug.

"Thanks Skull Boy! Your excellent taste buds are going to save the day, with Iris of course!" Ruby smiled, as Iris whistled with two fingers. Immediately, Venus swung around to unleash her fury on the foolish hero. She opened her mouth to roar but paused when Iris threw something into it.

At first, it wasn't quite bad and Venus enjoyed the dish briefly, swirling it around in her mouth. Then, the spices kicked in and viciously began biting her tongue. Venus screeched, steam escaping her mouth as she began running like a lunatic, hoping to find water. As she dashed from place to place, she started shrinking. Everybody stood to one side until Venus was back to her normal size, and gulping down water from a nearby river. She drank and drank until the spices were gone. She burped contentedly before turning towards the others.

"Oh, hello, everyone! Is there a party going on?" Venus asked in her thick, French accent.

"Yup, and there's still enough time. Frank and Len, quickly get on stage! Iris, help put the last streamers! Misery, Skull Boy, Venus, Poe and I will get everybody to the hall! Let the party and school term begin!" Ruby cheered as she swooped the giggling Venus into her arms, dashing into the school with her friends.

* * *

After constant reassurance that the 'monster' was gone, everybody was having a great time at the party. Apples were bobbed, food was sucked up by the students, and everyone danced to RIP's latest songs. Conversation never abated, friends were made, and Frank and Len walked away with a huge trophy and guitar for knowing everybody in school.

But there were still some questions.

"Wait a minute, then where's Doom?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"And Squig?"

"Et mes puces?" **(And my fleas?)**

"And my dust bunnies?"

"And Rockooo!" Frank and Len wailed.

"Well, as Venus was still furious and because they were already fed, I asked them to teach others moral values such as responsibility, respect, and compassion...!"

* * *

Doom hissed as she scratched Squig's huge red nose. Squig's feelers twitched with rage before he attempted to sit on Doom. She simply danced out of the way and smirked when she saw the huge worm fall face-first. She didn't have time to pat herself on the shoulders before she felt an unbearable itch near her right ear. She scratched like a maniac but nothing could stop Gilbert and his troops from stomping on her fur strands. Until the dust bunnies came, charging at the invaders with a 'furious' war cry.

"I think that they are being irresponsible. Scaredy, what do you think?" The kindergarten teacher chirped before turning to her favorite student.

The bat trembled and tugged at his purple scarf before answering,

"There are also not showing any respect to each other. If they did, the fleas and the dust bunnies would 't be attacking each other on Doom Kitty. Might I ask, why are they fighting? They never do this..." Scaredy whimpered, wishing he could help his friends but was paralyzed with fear.

"Oh, devil's curry of course! It's spicy and while it stops enraged Venus Flytraps from eating people, it angers other creatures...!"

All Scaredy could do was blink in confusion before he passed out.

**_THE END! ;C_**


End file.
